


On Broken Wings

by InkStainedWings



Series: LuCain [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Every morning Cain wakes up alone even though Lucifer is in bed with him when he goes to sleep, he finally finds out why.





	On Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr purge means I have to migrate all my work from my blog there to keep it safe. Wanted to post it here anyway so I guess this is motivation.

It wasn’t uncommon for Cain to wake up alone. Lucifer didn’t need sleep and didn’t like partaking in something so human. Plus it left them vulnerable and that was something Lucifer hated feeling. So most of the time Lucifer would start off in the bed beside him stroking his fingers through Cain’s hair but by the time he woke up he would be off in a chair reading or out on the porch staring at the sky lost in memories that Cain wasn’t sure he wanted to ask about. 

So when he woke up to an empty bed Cain thought nothing of it. He got up and dressed himself before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucifer was out on the porch again staring at the clouds with a longing that made Cain ache just looking at him. 

“Will you join me for breakfast today? Or at least some tea?” Cain murmured walking up beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but unlike most days when Lucifer would allow the distraction and follow Cain back inside this day he didn’t look away. 

“I miss it.” Lucifer said so quietly Cain barely caught it and he frowned unsure how to react to that. 

“Heaven?” He asked guessing that was the reason for his mate’s constant staring but the way Lucifer’s face curled in disgust confused him even more. 

“No. Heaven holds nothing to me now. Flying. I used to have the most beautiful wings in all of heaven. Young angels would beg to touch or groom them and I still remember the sound of their laughter when I would let them cling to my feathers and fly out through space letting them dance in the glow of dying stars like fireflies to you humans.” He said his tone ancient and filled with pain. Cain knew better than to speak this time. He just waited for Lucifer to collect himself and continue. 

“It was part of my punishment. Michael broke my wings so I could never fly again. Otherwise you think I would just let myself fall into hell and the cage?” He finally said and turned to look at Cain who shook his head. 

“It does make more sense why you were trapped with the rest of us. I’m guessing they can’t be healed either?” He said letting the hand still resting on Lucifer’s shoulder fall to rub between his shoulder blades imagining how glorious his wings must have been. 

“No. Only our father has the power to repair that sort of damage and he would never do such a thing. I’ve debated cutting them off many times but I haven’t been able to bring myself to do so. I suppose it’s the last thing that still marks me as what I am, who I was. Though they are useless now without them I… I think I might loose the last connection I have to before.” Lucifer admitted disgust back on his face but this time at his own emotions. Cain smiled at the familiar grimace. 

“Let me see them.” He ordered and Lucifer’s eyes snapped to his immediately and narrowed. 

“Why?” He demanded. “They aren’t beautiful anymore and they are useless as I’ve said.” 

“I don’t care Lucifer. I want to see them anyway. They are a part of you and you claimed that when we got together you would hide no part of yourself from me. Or have you lied?” Cain asked knowing there was few things Lucifer hated more then being accused of lying. He never lied. Manipulated? Yes. But never lied. So he knew he had won and Lucifer growled as he tore off his shirt and moved out into the yard to give himself more room before pulling the wings from where they were folded away in his grace out into the plane of existence they were in. 

There was a flash of blinding white light and Cain watched the ground beneath Lucifer’s bare feet froze with the out pour of the Morningstar’s pure grace. But it didn’t distract him for long since there were now eight huge white wings stretching from Lucifer’s back. The longest had to be at least 21 feet to the tips of the feathers and that was even with the way they were bent unable to stretch out fully due to their injuries. They shimmered like snow in the sunlight but the longest feathers were almost clear and reminded him of the icicles that formed on his house in the winter. It took him several minutes to really focus and see the scars and patches where feathers had either fallen or been ripped out. But to him it only made the wings more beautiful in their imperfection. 

“You are a liar.” He finally spoke and Lucifer glared at him but he only grinned never afraid of the empty threats. “They are still beautiful because they are still you. Only as you have changed so have they. May I?” Cain asked and Lucifer’s expression softened while he nodded giving Cain permission to touch them. 

The hell knight was surprised when the feather’s weren’t cool to the touch the way the rest of Lucifer seemed to be. They were silky and smooth but not soft either. It was like polished metal under his fingers only they bent and moved easily so he could rake his hands through them. 

Lucifer hissed and fell to his knees so Cain jerked his hands back worried he hurt him. 

“They haven’t been touched in so long, it’s like fire… But it feels good. I just need time to adjust, please.” Lucifer said his head bowed and Cain nodded knowing no one else would ever live after seeing his lover so weak but he was the exception. Always. So he started again walking around as he worked on grooming them the best he knew how. He was no expert on birds or winged creatures but he could guess that the feathers turned and bent the wrong directions should be smoothed out and ones extremely loose should be allowed to fall out. 

For several hours he worked his way through every wing and feather glad that food wasn’t something he actually needed any longer since he wasn’t sure he would ever get an opportunity like this again. When he finished he looked back to Lucifer only to find him hastily wiping away tears as he stood and folded the wings back into his grace. Cain missed their presence already but said nothing only taking Lucifer’s hand to lead him inside. 

“You owe me breakfast.” He said smiling and Lucifer rolled his eyes glad he understood not to speak of what just happened between them yet. Maybe one day he would be ready but not yet. 

“I owe you nothing. I still don’t understand how you eat that disgusting stuff.” He bickered back but there was a new light around him. A new joy and peace. That night he didn’t leave the bed. He just wrapped invisible wings around Cain and thought maybe they might still have a purpose after all.


End file.
